Ride the Wind
by Isame Kuroda
Summary: AU. 'The magic rings, the Wizard Rings. They shine on both hands of the modern mage as he changes despair into hope.'
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach****or Kamen Rider Wizard****. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

0.

Prologue

''Everything is going to change is it not?''

''Yes''

''The moment, I enter that door… No one knows if 'me' who return would be the Final Hope or Ultimate Despair.''

''Are you scare Your Highness?''

''Yes, but I fear not for the reason that you think.''

''Ah, and what exactly I think that you think I was thinking?''

''Well—''

''— I was thinking that you are afraid that you will hurt the peoples that you wanted to protect.''

''…''

''Your Highness, just I was born and brought up to serve you. You were born and brought up to become the next Protector of this land. You _named_ Protector. I have no doubt in my heart that you would return as our Final Hope.''

''…''

''… Who would be my Final Hope then?''

''… What do you meant, Sir?''

''I am no different from the rest of you. I lived. I breathed. I feel. I needed my Final Hope to you know. Mother forbids me to enter that door; she said I must find my Final Hope first… Do you know where my Final Hope is?''

''…''

''Your Highness, where are you going?''

''Where else do you think? To that door of course''

''What, but you said—''

The tall ancient door opened with a groan, white, blinding light pouring out from within, hiding what lay inside from the outsiders. The Crown Prince was nothing but a blurred shadow in front of the light. Uryuu raised his hand to shield his eyes.

''Uryuu, I did not need to find My Final Hope.'' Ichigo peered over his shoulder. Uryuu stood very still.

''It is always beside me all along.''

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Kamen Rider Wizard. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

1.

The night was quiet, far too quiet. The soft fluttered of moth's wings hovering around the mercury lamps were unheard. Neither owls, crickets nor any of the other night dwellers made a sound. Even the wind was still.

Something had forced them into hiding.

Kuchiki Byakuya turned away from the window. ''Lieutenant Abarai followed me.'' Byakuya commanded. He got up from his seat, grabbed Senbonzakura that lay on his office desk, and then walked out of his office to the still and quiet corridor. Byakuya had seen a funeral far livelier than this. Their loafers clacked against the tiles floors were deafening over this unnatural silence.

''It was so quiet here.'' Trust his Lieutenant to state the obvious. Abarai gazed darted cautiously over the space. His muscles were taut as a bow, and his gripped firmed on Zabimaru, ready to lock it on at any second. Byakuya mentally nodded in approval.

Entering the elevator, Byakuya pressed the button for the rooftop, the door slide closed and the elevator goes up. A soft-calming music rang throughout the metallic box; Byakuya closed his eyes, his index finger tapping lightly against Senbonzakura following the music rhythmic melodies. It was a calmed before the storm; he might as well enjoy it while he can.

The elevator stopped with a soft 'ding', the door slide open, Byakuya stepped out into the roof where the other Captains and Lieutenants — except for 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th — had arrived ahead from them. They had their gazed fixed at the stranger standing at the edge of the rooftop.

The stranger had his back facing them, his head tilted skyward at the full moon. He looked human barely reaching his twenty, yet, the shadow cast by the silver glow behind him revealed that he was not what he appeared to be. Byakuya could not sense the being reiatsu, however, he did not need it to know that this being was nothing but trouble. A threat that he must cut down without failed.

''What is your purposed coming here young man?'' The Captain Commander, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto demanded.

In one fluid, graceful movement the stranger turned to face them. He had sharp, pale face, covered on one side by chin-length raven-haired that gleamed blue under the moonlight. ''I am here on a mission.'' He answered somewhat detach-ly.

''And what is the mission?'' Soi Fon, Captain of Second Division fiercely demanded.

The dark-haired being closed his sapphire eyes. ''Cleaning these worlds from your existences.'' A pair of cyan wings made of pure light sprouted out from his back liked hands opened up in prayers. Lightings flashes on the night skies before it strike down upon the earth.

Then, everything was crumbling.

TTT

He wanted to cry. Yet, he had neither eyes nor tears to shed. He wanted to scream. Yet, he had neither mouth nor vocal cord to do so. He could only hear them crying. They cried of pain. They cried for help. He heard them crying out for a saviour to come and save them.

He wanted to do something; however, even a simple act of covering his ears with his hands was impossible. He was nothing but intangible, formless soul trapped within… whatever this place was.

The monster that locked him here had controlled over his five senses. The only thing he had, the only thing that the monster could not take and control, was his thoughts.

A child cried out for his mothers to wake up. Uryuu's heart ached.

'Your Highness please saves me.' He pleaded.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My first time writing a fight scene. So, I apologies in advance for the low quality.**

* * *

**Special credit for Aristania for helping in describing the Wizard's outfit. And my Sensei for editing the half of the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kamen Rider Wizard or Card Captor Sakura. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

2.

A pale, slender man was rushing through the white, empty hallway. He took a sharp turn to the left and crashed against the statue that stood there, causing his delicate figure to stumble to the ground.

He remained unfazed, getting to his feet, the longhaired man continued running until he arrived at the tall, white double doors trimmed with platinum. Pushing the doors open, he stumbled inside, falling onto the chessboard-patterned floor, out of breath.

The commotion snapped the chamber sole occupant from her thought. Sitting behind the white office desk, Kurosaki Masaki looked up from her paperwork. ''What is it Yue?'' She inquired.

Taking a long deep breath, the fair man fixed his position so he now kneeling on one knee with his head bow in reverence. ''Your Majesty, what you are afraid of had happened.'' Yue said. A grim expression had replaced his usual stoic mask. ''They had return, Seireitei is no more.''

Masaki heart skipped a beat.

''Have you inform my son yet?'' Masaki inquired. Her voice was steady despite the turbulent emotion inside.

''My brother is currently searching for him.'' Yue stated.

''He is probably at the Central Garden.'' Masaki murmured. ''Have you inform my consort about this?'' She inquired.

Yue shook his head. ''No Your Majesty, I get here as soon as I can.''

''I see.'' Masaki nodded. ''Then, would you mind go to him and inform him about this immediately?''

''No Your Majesty'' Yue said, standing up to his feet. Tucking the silver strands behind his ear, Yue strode over to the open office window and jumped out of it. Pair of white wings twice the size of its owner sprouted out from his back, bringing him up to the air until he was nothing but a little speck in the azure.

The sunray peering through the window was warm, yet she felt nothing but cold in her bones.

''I hope you are all right Isshin.'' Masaki murmured, tightly clutching the locket in her hand, she stood up from her seat and left the room.

TTT

Ichigo pulled his white and gold trimmed, Honda CRF250R off-road bike over to the curb before turning off the engine. Taking off his helmet, he hopped off his bike, and then walked toward the magenta coloured donut truck that was parked neared the fountain.

Two young men in magenta aprons — one with slim figure and straight, medium-long brown hair and brown eyes, and the other had short, dark hair, green eyes and a cheerful, innocent smile of the devil — were busied serving a pair of customers, a little girl and her mother.

''Hey guys'' Ichigo greeted, announcing his presence

The little girl and her mother quickly stood up from their seat, and bowed to him in reverence. The green-eyed man — Mizuiro — merely smiled, and the three greeted him with 'Good day Your Highness'.

As for the brown-haired man—

''_Ichigo~_'' Keigo ran up with his arms wide open, throwing himself at the redhead. Ichigo sidestepped. Keigo shored passed him and collide against the pavement. The force of the impact was enough to break three of his ribs, however, Keigo quickly got up to his feet with no evidence that he had just made a friendly acquaintance with the ground.

''Hey Ichigo,'' Keigo started. ''We have a new recipe today: the rainbow donut. It has seven heavenly tastes in one bite. What do you think?'' He inquired.

Ichigo hummed ''Rainbow donut huh? That sound delicious.'' He said absently, eyeing the variety of mouth-watering donuts inside the glass display in the truck.

Keigo grinned widened. ''Then, would you like to try—''

''Chocolate-filled please''

''_NO_'' Keigo wailed, backing away from the redhead as if he was a plague. He dropped down on his knees and tilted his head skyward. The tears that were streaming out of his eyes were enough to rival the fountain next to him.

''Mizuiro, what should I do to make His Highness to eat our donut!'' Keigo sobbed.

''I do not know Asano-san.'' Keigo wailed louder at the formality. ''Here you go Your Highness'' Mizuiro said calmly, handing Ichigo his donut on a plastic plate.

''Thank you'' Ichigo took the plate gratefully; he then sauntered over to one of the picnic table and settled himself down. On the table next to him, the little girl was telling her mother about what she did today at the school with enthusiasm. The mother listening intently to her daughter's story between a bite of donut, completely ignoring his presence, to which Ichigo was grateful.

Taking a huge bite of his chocolate-filled donut, the redhead observed the scenery around him.

At the edge of the pond, a group of young Quincies were practicing their archery; arrows after arrows were gliding over the body of water like a bird of prey. Twenty feet to the west from the young, lads' position, on one of the picnic tables under one of the pine trees, pair of elderly couples was playing chess together. To their left, a clown in bowler hat and suspender was entertaining a group of children with his mime, their laughter adding a calming colour to the park serene atmosphere.

It was so peaceful here. Ichigo daresay that this park was the extension of Karakura Kingdom as a whole. This land was so peaceful one would have mistaken it for a dream.

Sometime, Ichigo felt that way to about his homeland. It was as if the war that happened between the Gotei-13 and Aizen Sosuke and his Espada was not happening.

It was as if that event was only a nightmare.

The corner of Ichigo's lips turned downward. He took another bite of his chocolate-filled donut with too much force than necessary. It sweet flavour had suddenly turned stale. The atmosphere suddenly felt dark and unwelcoming. 'What a great way to ruin a beautiful day.' He thought dryly, running his hand through his spiky hair.

Three years had passed since that event, and no days passed by without him wishing that day to be just a nightmare. Nevertheless, the absent of the once constant presence beside him, and the cold, empty feeling in his chest reminded him that it was all real. He wished he could go back in time and prevent that event from ever happened.

Brow furrowed, Ichigo propped his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers in front of his mouth. Now that he thought about it. Time travel was possible. The restricted section at the library might have contained some information about it, and Ichigo was sure that one of the guardians was in possession of the time ring. In addition, using his position, he could just ask the Karakura Kingdom two resident geniuses to build a time machine for him.

However, he was sure that no one would react well to this idea. He could imagined his father looking down at him with that soul piercing gazed of his and lectured him not to messed with time before listing about all the possible consequences his reckless action would done to the time and so on and on and on.

As if, he does not know that already. He just had to be extra careful not to step on any butterfly. Ichigo made a mental note to go check the library after this.

''What are you thinking about Ichigo?'' Mizuiro inquired, jolting the redhead out of his thoughts.

Ichigo glanced from the corner of his eyes. The dark-haired man standing next to him had his eyes fixed on the Central Garden scenery and activities. ''Nothing special, I was just thinking of how calm and peaceful this place was.'' Ichigo half lied.

''Yes indeed.'' Mizuiro nodded. ''Everything was so calm and peaceful around here, especially this past few days, I feel the storm was coming.'' He said in a tone usually used by an oracle when predicting a disaster.

Ichigo raised his brow. ''I do not like your tone of voice Mizuiro.''

''So do I, but I cannot help but feel like something is about to happen.'' Mizuiro turned his gazed to him. ''You must be careful Ichigo.''

The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched upward. ''You need not to worry about me.'' He said, folding his arms over his chest. ''I am always careful.''

Mizuiro raised his brow. ''Is that so? Then, that one time I caught Katagiri-kun muttering about a reckless idiot, he was talking about someone else?'' He inquired with a teasing smile.

Ichigo smirked. ''Yes, he was definitely talking about someone else.''

They both chuckled.

''Are you the Crown Prince, Kurosaki Ichigo?'' A new, unfamiliar voice inquired from behind him.

Ichigo peered over his shoulder.

In the middle of the field, stood a young man not much older than him in brown, jean jacket. The cap he wore obscured the upper half of his face, yet, his sly; cheerful smiled was still visible for anyone to see.

Ichigo stood up from his seat. ''Yes, is there anything I could help you with?'' He inquired.

The stranger's smile quickly morphed into a smirk. ''Yes actually, there is.'' He said, pulling out an odd cyan and black coloured gun from somewhere and pointing it at him. In reflex, Ichigo stiffened. The stranger pulled the trigger. He heard Keigo shouted and the mother's scream. He felt himself pushed to the side until he was falling onto the ground. Before he could recover, there was a solid body falling on top of him.

''Oh, sorry'' The stranger said in a tone that was not sorry at all. ''I forgot to loaded it.''

Ichigo grabbed Mizuiro by the shoulders and moved him to the side, standing up to his feet; he glared at the stranger in the cap. He had a familiar amused smirk on his face. The one that he usually seen on a certain humble, shopkeeper. Especially on April's fools day.

Ichigo brow furrowed. ''Hey, are you and Urahara-san related?'' He inquired.

There was a pause.

''Ichigo, you almost got kill and the first thing that pop up in your mind is if this man and Urahara-san are related?'' Keigo inquired in disbelief. Behind him, the mother and daughter inclined their head in agreement.

''Well, they did rather look alike, especially the hat.''

''A hat _was not_ part of genetic! In addition, Urahara-san wears a bucket hat not a cap!''

''Hmm, you are correct Your Highness, they did look quite similar.'' Mizuiro said from his position on the ground, staring at the may-or-may-not-be-Urahara's-relative while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

''Hey do you even listening to me?''

''No'' They both responded in unison.

Keigo wailed to the pavement.

''I do not know who Urahara-san you are talking about, but I am certainly not related to him.'' The stranger in the cap said, loading a card into his gun.

[_Kamen Ride: Riot Troopers_] A mechanical voice suddenly announced.

''Oh, do not be so sure about that.'' Ichigo stated, shoving his left hands into his pants pocket. ''If I were you, I would not dismiss that possibility too quickly. Blood relation had a knack for being unexpected around here.''

''Yeah well, I am not from around here.''

''Oh,'' Slightly, Ichigo tilted his head to the side. ''Then, where do you coming from?'' He inquired. ''And what problem do you have with me?''

''I have no problem with you.'' The may-or-may-not-be-Urahara-san's-relative said. ''And I am just a simple passing through treasure hunter,'' He said in a tone that indicated there was an inside joke behind that statement. ''Remember that.'' Pointing his gun to the front, the treasure hunter pulled the trigger.

Several holographic images appeared in front of the treasure hunter before forming together into a group of troopers clad in copper coloured chest armours, under black, skin-tight bodysuits.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. ''Mizuiro, you and Keigo get everyone here out of the park.''

Mizuiro nodded. ''Be careful Ichigo.'' He said rushing toward Keigo and shouted to everyone that the Crown Prince had orders them to evacuate.

The armoured troopers simultaneously drew their respective combat knives from the holsters strapped to their left outer-thighs, and then ran up to him.

In response, Ichigo pulled out a silver, bottle cap-like ring from his pocket. Engraved in it centre, was a dragon poking out his head from inside the portal. He put the ring in his right hand middle finger, then, swung his hand over his large, hand-shaped buckle.

[_Connect, please_] A mechanical goofy voice announced. Ichigo stretched out his right hand, a red circle with strange runic writing on it appeared in front of his open palm. Dipping his hand into the circle, he pulled an odd silver gun out of it, then, proceeded to swing his gun while pulling the trigger.

Silver bullets scattered over all direction, before bending around and buried it selves deep within the troopers' skulls.

Five down, there were more to go.

Ichigo did a somersault, kicking two troopers in their chins, causing them to stumble backward. Three came from behind, swinging their knives. Ichigo ducked, then, he used his hands as a pedestal and did a sweeping kick before swiftly stood. His silver gun glinting as he pointed it at the men, making sure none of them would ever stand from that pavement again.

One of the troopers charged down at him like a bull. Ichigo stepped to the side, grabbed the charging trooper by the arm and belt, then, threw him toward the three on the left.

They meet the same fate as their previous comrades.

That was nineteen.

One of the troopers folded his combat knife, turning it into a small gun. He fired his gun at him at the same time one of his nearest comrades tried to stab him. Ichigo grabbed the stabber by the arm and collar, then, hauling him to the path of the shot. The body in his hands jerked before it went limp.

The lone gunner, were soon joined by his comrades. Throwing the lifeless body to the side, Ichigo rushed toward the gunners, avoiding every energy blasts they fired at him all the while cranking his gun's trigger handled upward into straight position, and pulled the blade at the top of the gun, turning it into a sword.

With one powerful slash, Ichigo cut the middle part of the first gunner's body, causing blue flame to appeared before his body turned to ashes that scattered all over the ground, painting some of the green grass, gray.

[_Kamen Ride: Todoroki_]

A sudden thought occurred to him. Ichigo was grateful that he told Mizuiro and Keigo to evacuate everyone in the park. Damaging the innocent mind of the children with violence was the last thing he wanted to do. Ichigo sighed. It seemed Dragon's ruthlessness was rubbing off on him.

The other gunners shot at him again. Ichigo turned around and quickly deflected the blasts with his blade before slashing their heads off from their shoulders like a farmer reaping off crops with a scythe. Well, things like this always happened both ways, so he might have rubbing off on Dragon too.

[_Kamen Ride: Knight_]

He could only hope.

Delivering a roundhouse kick to his opponent, Ichigo stabbed the one sneaking from behind, before bending backward, avoiding the knife swung close to his face, and then chopped off his attacker arm from his shoulder.

[_Kamen Ride: Kaixa_]

A sick guitar riff caught his attention. The noised was so awful; the grating of nails on a chalkboard was like Mozart Symphony Number 9 in comparison. He turned his head toward the source of the abomination —

He blinked. Ichigo had a feeling that the green armour the guitar warrior was wearing _was not_ armour at all.

[_Sword vent_] A mechanical voice suddenly announced followed by a screech and the next thing he knew, Ichigo felt pressured followed by searing pain coursing through his shoulder. Grunting, Ichigo grabbed the black lance on his shoulder, and used it to lift his attacker off his feet and threw him to the air.

Ichigo spared a second to get a good look at the one who managed to hit him. This one wore different armour than the others. It still consists of chest armour, helmet, and skin-tight bodysuit; however, this one's armour resembled a midnight blue coloured, medieval knight. Before Ichigo could ponder deeper about the new comer, another new armoured warrior came charging at him with orange coloured, light-sabre. Ichigo rolled to the side, avoiding the black and orange one with glowing, purple eyes' attack at the last second.

Standing up to his feet, the midnight blue knight proceeded to run toward him with the intention to impale him.

Gathering reishi under his feet, Ichigo flickered out of view before reappearing behind the knight, delivering a sidekick to his vertebrae, causing him to stumble forward.

The green demon had finished playing his guitar. He then, stabbed his guitar at the ground and made everything explode.

The force knocked Ichigo from his feet; he hit the ground face down sending dust to fly up to the air. Raising his head up, Ichigo spat out the dirt that had found its way into his oral cavity. With a grimace, he stood to his feet; his knuckles white on the hilt of his sword. 'Time to finish this up' He thought, reaching into his duster coat and pulled out two rings — the first, was silver ring with wavy, even spaced-ridges around its rim, and the second was an oval-cut, ruby ring — from his pocket.

After putting the silver one in his right hand middle finger, and the ruby one in his left, Ichigo then place his right hand on his belt buckle.

[_Driver on, please_] In a flash of light, his ordinary-looking belt had transformed into a wide, silver one with chain loop hanging on its left side.

Ichigo then, pressed the lever on the left side of the belt, switching the hand position, so the fingers now pointed down to the right, causing the belt to chant [_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin_] scatting-ly in a loop. He then lowered the 'visor' on his flame ruby ring. ''Henshin'' Ichigo intoned calmly, swinging his left hand over his hand-shaped buckle.

[_Flame, please, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_] Ichigo stretched out his left hand to the side; a burning red, runic circle appeared in front of his palm, then, floated passed through him, cloaking him in a decidedly futuristic attire of red bands over a black, knee-length surcoat that acted as vambraces. The bands intended to cover the black gloves that matched the coat. Under the coat was a pair of close fitting leggings tucked into the top of black, ankle boots, crowned in red bands trimmed with silver. Over the top of the ensemble was a breastplate made of overlapping pieces of red ruby connected to a black, under layer of the same material. The chest piece extended out into shoulder guards lined with a thick band of silver that morphed into spherical shape halfway across the arms. The armour secured with wide, silver belt. Topping of the outfit was a full helmet of ruby, trimmed in silver to accentuate the eyes and mouth of the wearer. This then crowned with a "V" shaped piece of metal painted an interesting shade of gold and adhered directly between the eyes hole.

''Now, it Showtime'' Gathering the reishi under his feet, Ichigo flickered out of view. Words that were not his own rang through the air, announcing the coming of attack.

[_Come on a slash shake hands! Flame,_ _slash strike, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_]

Vertical and diagonal cuts suddenly appeared over the guitar warrior's body, followed by the red, runic circle. His body then burst out in a fiery explosion, leaving nothing but charred ground on his wake.

Ichigo reappeared again on the same spot. His blade engulfed in flame.

[_Nasty vent_] A huge, bat monster flying out of the fountain, and let out a head-splitting screech. Ichigo clutched the side of his helmet in vain attempt to block off the nasty sound, forcing him to involuntary drop his guard. Not wasting the chance, his opponents brandished their weapons and started to attack him.

The purple eyes and the remaining troopers firing at him from the distance while the midnight blue knight attacked from the close range. Each strikes, delivered with the forced and ferocity of the berserker, leaving Ichigo with no possible chance to defend, let alone return the attack. The ringing in his head did not help on the matter either.

Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. 'What in heaven name are you doing?' He thought. Cursing silently, Ichigo pumped up the reishi into his blood vessels; activating his Blut Vene, he blocked the knight's attack with his forearm, and delivered a reishi-power kick to his chest, sending him flying again for the second time.

Ichigo spun around with his left hand stretched out. The silver pentacle that dangling on his wrist let out a blue spark before forming into an energy bow. He drew the bowstring. The tension made it taut. He aimed. Then, he let his Heilig Pfeil to shore out of his bow and pierced the purple eyes warrior right in his forehead.

Dropping his weapon, the purple eyes fell lifelessly to the ground.

Turning the sword to its gun mode, Ichigo pulled the thumb on the hand that attached to his silver gun and did a high-five with it. [_Come on a shooting, shake hands! Flame,_ S_hooting strike, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi_] the gun started singing it chants again, as the end of the barrel alight with a small, flaming, red runic circle.

''Ichigo'' A deep, grumbling voice shouted.

Ichigo turned his head up to the horizon and smiled behind his helmet, great timing.

''Hey Kero-chan,'' Ichigo greeted ''would you mind lend me your paw here?'' He inquired.

The winged, lion landed gracefully next to him; he set his gold eyes to the unfriendly crowd in front of them. ''Sure, no problem'' Kero said, his deep voice rumbled.

''Thank you,'' Ichigo inclined his head to him before firing his gun, sending a barrage of flaming, silver bullet toward his opponents.

Kero opened his jaws and spewed out a large, torrent of fire from his mouth at the direction of the flaming bullets, adding its firepower.

The resulting explosion obliterated all of their opponents along with everything else nearby.

Ichigo winced. 'Darn, we went too far.' He thought.

The treasure hunter clapped his hands.

Ichigo turned his gazed to the treasure hunter, cancelling his transformation. ''Now, would you mind telling me the reason why you attack me?'' On the public, place no less. They were fortunate that there were no innocent bystanders getting hurt in the crossfire. If there were, Ichigo would gladly introduce him to Bambi.

He paused at that thought. Dragon really _did_ rubbing off on him did he not?

''Who is that man Ichigo?'' Kero inquired.

''He is Urahara-san relative.''

''I told you before that I am not related with that man.'' The treasure hunter said, looking annoyed.

''And I told you before not to dismiss that possibility so quickly. You would be surprise in what you find in this world.'' Ichigo said. ''Now, can you tell me who asked you to attack me?''

The treasure hunter tilted his head to the side. ''What make you think that I take order from someone? Maybe, I just attack you because I feel like it.''

''I do not think so; you do not look like the type who like attacking people just because you felt like it. At least, not, if it is not give you any profit.'' Ichigo said, folding his arms over his chest. ''Someone must have ask you to attack me in return for something.''

The treasure hunter blinked, then, he chuckled. ''Huh, you are quite smart are you?'' He smirked. ''Yes, you are correct about that. Someone did ask me for a favour in exchange for the great treasure he gave me.''

''May I ask you the name of the person that asking you this favour?''

''Sorry, that was confidential.'' The treasure hunter said. ''He made me promised.''

''Very well, I would not going to push you in that matter then.'' Ichigo said. ''However, did he make you promise not to tell his reason in attacking me?''

''No''

''So, could, you tell me about that?'' Ichigo tilted his head to the side. ''In exchange, I will tell you where to find a treasure a hundred times more valuable than that person offered to you.''

''Is that so?'' The treasure hunter folded his arms over his chest, his head titled to the side. ''What make you think I will trust your words?''

''I am the man of my word.'' Ichigo said, pounding his right chest once with his fist.

Humming, the treasure hunter tilted his head downward. Either he was deep in thought or just messing with them, you could never tell from Urahara-san's relative.

Unfortunately, for him, Kero-chan never had patience for Urahara-san, and neither was his relative. ''Hey young man, if you had no desire to be my breakfast, I suggest you answer His Highness's question immediately.'' Kero-chan growled, baring his sharp fangs, he took several stepped forward toward the treasure hunter.

Tensing, the treasure hunter took several steps backward from the advancing lion. ''All right I tell you, he wanted me to test you.''

''Test'' Ichigo echoed; his brow furrowed. ''Did he tell you why he wanted to test me?'' He inquired.

''No, he told me not to concern myself over it.''

''I see.'' Ichigo nodded, rubbing his chin. Who could be testing him? Was it Urahara-san? Ah, but it was too obvious. Then, again, the shopkeeper was very good at messing with peoples' minds and action.

''So,'' The treasure hunter started, snapping Ichigo out of his thought. ''Where is the treasure?''

Ichigo smirked. ''The treasure is in the Aegis City, it place is—''

The treasure hunter held up his hand. ''No, there is no need to tell where it is, it would not be fun that way.'' He said as a veil wall suddenly appeared behind him. ''Well, it is time for me to leave.'' He said, lifting his hand up and pointed his index and middle fingers at him like a gun. ''Farewell'' He said as the veil wall moved forward and swallowed him.

Ichigo gave a salute, and then waved his hand in front of his face. ''Bye'' Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. ''Ah, I forgot to ask his name.''

''Never mind about that, there is more urgent matter you should concern yourself about.''

Ichigo turned to the golden lion. ''And what is that?'' He inquired.

''The Calamities has return. Your Majesty and the councils is waiting for you at the Great Hall.'' The great lion tilted his head skyward, looking at the sun. ''They probably already start the meeting without you right now.''

Ichigo went very still. The memories of the waking-nightmare were spreading through his mind like a miasma.

'_Then, let me go in your place._'

Balling his hands into fist, Ichigo spun and ran toward his bike.

Placing the helmet on his head, he turned on the ignition, the engine let out a roared that will do any bikers proud, and then, he drove out of the park toward the palace.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
